1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a braid structure body braided by crossing a plurality of yarns or fiber bundles with each other and having a section of any of various shapes.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, as a braid whose sectional shape has a three-dimensional structure such as an H-shape, a T-shape or the like, those braids wherein side walls which form a sectional shape of an H-shape, a T-shape or the like are braided in a braid structure or those braids composed of a plurality of such braid structures overlapped with each other so as to have a great thickness are known.
A braid wherein side walls forming a sectional shape of an H-shape, a T-shape or a like shape are braided in a braid structure is difficult to maintain its sectional shape such as an H-shape or a T-shape since the side walls thereof are thin, and the application field of it is restricted since it does not have a sufficient rigidity or strength.
Meanwhile, another braid whose sectional shape has a three-dimensional shape such as an H-shape or a T-shape and which is constituted in a three-dimensional woven fabric structure in order to improve the rigidity and the strength requires a longer time to manufacture it, resulting in deterioration of the productivity, and besides, since the amount of yarns or fiber bundles to be used is increased, the weight of the braid itself is increased and the braid becomes expensive. Further, when it is tried to impregnate the braid with a resin or a like substance, it is difficult to impregnate the resin or the like substance into the inside of the braid. The conventional braids have such problems as described above.